icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Napanee Raiders
| arena = Strathcona Paper Centre | colours = Black, Red, and White | Coach = Mike Hartwick | GM = Adam Bramberger | Dir. of Player Personnel = Mike MacDonald | parentclub = | farmclub = | altname1 = Napanee Red Wings | altdates1 = 1960-1963 | altname2 = Napanee Legion | altdates2 = 1964-1965 | altname3 = Napanee Kelly Tiremen | altdates3 = 1966-1980 | altname4 = Napanee Warriors | altdates4 = 1980-1986 | }} The Napanee Raiders are a Canadian Junior ice hockey team based in Napanee, Ontario, Canada. They play in the Provincial Junior Hockey League of the Ontario Hockey Association. History The current Napanee junior hockey team found its genesis in the 1960s as a member of the Quinte-St. Lawrence Junior C Hockey league. Originally known as the Napanee Kelly Tiremen, the team would make several appearances in the Clarence Schmalz Cup playoffs advancing to the cup final in 1963, semi-finals in 1966 and 1967 and the quarter-finals in 1968. In 1980 they changed their name to the Napanee Warriors. The league was floundering and in 1986 merged with the more western Central Ontario Junior C Hockey League. The merger left the Napanee Warriors without a local league and forced them to go on hiatus. The Raiders Era After three seasons with no junior hockey, the Eastern Ontario Junior C Hockey League was formed. The Napanee Raiders were its first regular season and playoff champions in 1990. In 1993, the Napanee Raiders forced the Ontario Hockey Association to take the far-east upstart league seriously. The Raiders finished first in the regular season with thirty-two wins in thirty-five games played. They won the league playoffs and entered the Clarence Schmalz Cup provincial playdowns. They made it to the provincial final where they faced the Western Ontario Junior C Hockey League's, Hanover Barons for Ontario's crown. The Raiders shocked the Barons and came out on top with 4-games-to-2 series win. This marked both the Raiders and the new league's first provincial championship. The Raiders won the Eastern Ontario Junior C League title again in 1994 and 1995. After the 1995 championship, the league announced that they were changing their name from the Eastern Ontario Junior C Hockey League to the Empire B Junior C Hockey League. The name change was to end confusion between the league and the neighbouring Ottawa District Hockey Association's long running Eastern Ontario Junior C Hockey League. In 1995-96, the Napanee Raiders won their fourth straight league championship. Unlike the previous two years, the Raiders made it through to the Clarence Schmalz Cup final. Their opponents were the Paris Mounties of the Niagara & District Junior C Hockey League. However unlike the 1993 finals, the Raider's fell short of their bid for a second provincial crown, losing in the championship series, 4-games-to-1. The 2000-01 season ended up being a good one for the Raiders as they went on to win their sixth league championship. In 2005-06, the Raiders finished the regular season in first place overall. They received a bye through the league quarter-finals and ended up against the second year Colborne Cobras in the league semi-final. The Raiders proved too much for the Cobras and crushed them 4-games-to-none. In the league final, the Raiders met up with the Amherstview Jets. In a long and tough series, the Raiders prevailed in game 7, winning the series 4-games-to-3. In the provincial semi-final, the Raiders ran into the Central Ontario Junior C Hockey League's Port Perry Mojacks. The Mojacks swept the Empire B champions 4-games-to-none. The 2006-07 season saw the Napanee Raiders slip to third place overall in the regular season standings. The Raiders met the Amherstview Jets in the league semi-final. The Jets were set on avenging the 2006 Finals loss to the Raiders and defeated them 4-games-to-2 to move on to the league final. During the 2006-07 season, the Raiders invited the local Canada World Youth branch along with a large contingent of Peruvians from "La Brigada de Voluntarios Bolivarianos del Peru" to attend the game. The Raiders defeated the Picton Pirates 6-3 in front of their guests. The Raiders finished the 2008-09 season with a 20-0 home record. The Raiders regained their league championship in 2009-10 but had similar results in the CSC playdowns. They defeated the Little Britain Merchants (Central Ontario League) in 7 games but fell again to the Alliston Hornets (Georgian Mid Ontario) this time pushing them to six games. After failing to make the playoffs for the first time in 2012-2013, the Raiders have been showing signs of improvement over the past three seasons under head coach Michael Hartwick. The team missed the playoffs by one point in 2013–2014, then reached the Empire B Junior C Hockey League final in each of the past two seasons, ultimately losing to Port Hope both years. The team has improved its wins and points records both seasons also. Season-by-season results Clarence Schmalz Cup Playoff Appearances :1963: New Hamburg Hahns defeated Napanee Kelly Tiremen 4-games-to-0 in the final :1966: Parry Sound Brunswicks defeated Napanee Kelly Tiremen 4-games-to-1 in semi-final play :1967: Aurora Tigers defeated Napanee Kelly Tiremen 4-games-to-2 in semi-final play :1968: Huntsville Merchants defeated Napanee Kelly Tiremen in quarter-final play :1993: Napanee Raiders defeated Hanover Barons 4-games-to-2 - **Clarence Schmalz Cup Champions** :1996: Paris Mounties defeated Napanee Raiders 4-games-to-1 in the final External links *Raiders' Webpage * Napanee Community Website Category:Empire Junior C Hockey League teams Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1989